Jonah (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
The Magistrate, better known as Jonah, is the main antagonist in Season 1 and Season 2 and one of the two main antagonists (alongside Morgan le Fay) in Season 3 of Marvel's Runaways. He is a member of an immortal alien species called the Gibborim and the benefactor of the organization, PRIDE, as he assembled the members by granting them resources in order to make them fulfill his own agenda. As part of their deal, Jonah was repeatedly revived by PRIDE's annual rituals. He is also the biological father of one of the show's main protagonists, Karolina Dean. Whilst possessing Jonah, he was portrayed by Julian McMahon, who also played Doctor Doom in Fantastic Four and Cole Turner in Charmed. He is currently portrayed by James Marsters while possessing Victor Stein, who also voiced Zamasu in Dragon Ball Super. Biography Origins The being who would later be known as Jonah was born tens of hundreds of years ago. After his birth, Jonah gained godly powers of immortality and energy. He would later live inside any host on Earth. 1934 At first, the alien would inhabit the body of an American male, finding a religion that would be based on his powers. After inviting a convention a people to see what he is capable, many others decide to put their faith in him. When a boy has fallen ill, a family look to him for help. The alien would later demonstrate his healing powers to cure the young boy. However, his body would later start to shrivel when using these powers. 1957: Jonah's Introduction Upon falling ill, his skin began to wrinkle rapidly. Unfortunately, due to the unnatural process of his body weakening, medical doctors refuse to help him. Later, an Austrailian doctor, known as Jonah, came to aid him. Jonah tells the "man" to consider himself lucky, that he is here to help. However, the "man" finds the technology in the room to be unadvanced compared to where he is from. Wanting to prove that death is no possiblity, the "man" grabs Jonah, and uses him as a host. 1979: Creating a religion. Seeing how history has spread word of the "light," Jonah looks for those who are searching his past followings. Upon entering an outhouse of what appeared to be an aftermath of sex practices, he encounters David Eller, someone who has been preaching Jonah's light. There is where he met Leslie Dean, a little girl who would soon bear his child. 2000: Finding PRIDE and the Church of Gibborim Gathering six different families, he formed a massive church that would be based on his abilities, and that is where PRIDE was born. However, because his body began to fail, he relied on PRIDE to help him find "Runaways" that can be sacrificed to keep his lifespan ongoing. PRIDE was divided into the six families, the Wilders, the Minrous, the Steins, the Yorkes's, the Hernandez's, and himself and Leslie Dean. All of them had children, even Jonah himself would be granted his own daughter, Karolina Dean; however, he never got to see her. One day, after the foundation of PRIDE, he had assembled all the members of the organisation without the knowledge of the members' children and they, in exchange, repeatedly revive him what causes him to gain more and more longevity. Personality Jonah is a man shrouded by large mystery; he is such a dark individual, which shares a dislike to discuss about his past or true identity. Despite this, Jonah proves himself to be an extremely powerful individual, giving orders to the PRIDE members and controls them in very strong hand, which means that he is a truly tyrannical individual. Jonah is not a sadist or a psychopath, but he is truly an over-confident and arrogant. Additionally, he is destructive, aggressive and assertive individual with very headstrong exhibits. The thing about his headstrong exhibits means that Jonah would never give up on his goals and would not hesitate to kill any enemy or anyone which stand in his path to achieve his goals, which means that he is not only murderous but keeps to hide his goals and motives from others as he leaves those two things shrouded by real mystery. Jonah is well known to be a master manipulator; a man which would always trick and manipulate others into doing whatever he asks for either to do whatever he wants, as he uses his powerful powers to fright them, and it means that he is a truly formidable individual. Further than that, Jonah really proves himself to be an egotist as he would never give up on the thing which always keep him alive; his immortality. The deal that he made with the PRIDE members gives him a reason not always to live but also to use his manipulations on them in order to remind them who they deal with, with the addition of not showing full care or even compassion either thinking about the PRIDE members's children, and it is always seems that Jonah is endowed with wonderful skills of business and deal making. Yet, Jonah always attempt to present a really friendly, patient, colorful and calm demeanor, but despite this, towards the end of his ongoing showdown with the Runaways team, it is able to see his true colors; he is revealed to be a truly sinister, nasty, violent, ruthless, radical and savage individual from presumably the most diabolical kind even if he is not considered or shown as a sadistic psychopath. Trivia *Although he has said his name is "Jonah", it is currently unclear if it is his true name or an alias due to his immortality. *In the comics, Jonah would come from an alien race known as the Majesdanians, who thrive on solar power. However, in the Hulu series, Jonah is said to be a Gibborim, but in the comics, the Gibborim are a race of blue-skinned, giant-size, horned aliens. However, his real name is based of the name of the alien race in the comics. Navigation Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Immortals Category:Enigmatic Category:Leader Category:Charismatic Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Murderer Category:Related to Hero Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Elderly Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Cult Leaders Category:Humanoid Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Control Freaks Category:Tyrants Category:Insecure Category:Egotist Category:Revived Category:Trickster Category:Perverts Category:Obsessed Category:Dark Messiah Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Aliens Category:Liars Category:Betrayed Category:Possessor Category:Spouses Category:Energy Beings Category:Deceased